fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Freed Justine
|extra= }} Fried Justine is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild who doesn't show his face often. Laxus Dreyar calls him Fried the Dark he also the captain of the Raijinshuu. History He hasn't been to the guild for half a year, and hasn't met any of the newer members like Lucy Heartfilia. During Fairy Tail's battle with Phantom Lord Guild, he was off in another town. He is a member of the Raijinshuu, a group of mages who act as servants to Laxus, with Fried as the self-proclaimed captain. He is known as one of the "Mystery Men" along with Mystogan and Gildarts since his magic style is unknown until just recently. Personality Fried seems to be the most quiet of the Raijinshuu. He also seems to care for his former friends as he questioned Laxus when Laxus told him to kill other Fairy Tail members if he must. He seems to respect Laxus as he does whatever Laxus says even killing other guild members if he is ordered. When Mirajane shouts at him saying weren't they friends, Fried closes his eyes and replied "we were once". After Laxus left Fairy Tail, he shaved his head. Synopsis Fighting Festival Arc Fried at the start of the arc, sets up multiple Enchantments he made. This gives trouble to many members forcing them to fight each other. Fried has been seen defeating many strong people without revealing his real magic, Yami no Ecriture. He first defeats Alzak Cornell, then defeats Reedus who was suppose to find help. After Bixlow and Evergreen were defeated, he defeats Cana Alberona and an injured Elfman after Juvia Loxar alomost sacrificed herself to help them win. Before he was about to annihilate Elfman, Fried was interrupted by Mirajane who could not watch since it reminded her of her sister's death. When Fried fought Mirajane, she had regained back her demon powers that even his most powerful attack could not win against her. When it came to the last finishing blow, Mirajane collapsed and pinned him down, surprising Fried who expected her to kill him. Mirajane did not want to kill him because, despite what he had done, they were still comrades to which Fried denied, saying that the only nakama he has was Laxus. As Mirajane continues talking, Fried realizes that she was right as he recounts old memories. This leads him to cry. He immediately confesses never wanting to do this and he and Mirajane made up. Since both had lost their wills to fight, the only opponent left in the Battle of Fairy Tail was Laxus himself. During the battle between Laxus, Natsu Dragneel, and Gajeel Redfox, Laxus uses Fairy Law but it has no effect on anyone. Fried appears after its usuage to explain that it didn't harm anyone because Laxus's heart still cared for his comrades and telling him to give up and go see the master. After Fantasia, he is seen with a new look convincing the master to keep his position. Magic and Abilities Yami no Ecriture (lit. Writing of Darkness): Fried's magic allows him to write runes that, depending on what is written, will actually effect its target, though Fried's magic seems to do more with inflicting pain and suffering on his opponents. It was first used during the Battle of Fairy Tail, where Fried's enchantments were used as traps do have the guild members fight each other to escape. Contrary to Makarov's theory that his magic needed some time to complete, Fried was shown to be able to easily write characters with his sword to produce its effects. Spells Include: *'Yami no Ecriture: Pain': by writing runes on his opponent, he can inflict immense pain on them. *'Yami no Ecriture: Fear': writing runes on his target, they will slowly lose courage. *'Yami no Ecriture: Suffering': writing runes on his target, it will slowly inflict more pain on them. *'Yami no Ecriture: Annihilation': this spell was never seen, but it likely causes death. *'Yami no Ecriture: Wings': writing runes on himself, Fried gains magic wings that allow him to fly. *'Yami no Ecriture: Darkness': writing runes on himself, Fried turns into a demonic like creature that increases his strength. However, this was not enough to defeat Mirajane. Enchantments: Fried is able to enchant areas by surrounding them with magic runes. Whoever steps into the enchantment is forced to comply with rules that Fried has set up beforehand. Due to the nature of his power, his enchantments are more suited for traps than actual combat. Levy has lately been seen to remove Fried's enchantments with her magic Solid Script. Swordsmanship: Even without his magic, he can proficiently fight with his sword. He was seen cutting Arzak's wind bullets with his sword alone, and defeating Reedus with his sword alone. Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Villains